genius_lyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
"Control" By X Bandit
"Control" By X Bandit Lyrics [Verse 1]: Understand it, I'm back I landed, outlandedX Bandit is letting the audience know that after a little bit of inactivity -- he is back, and ready to work X Bandit: I was on a break for a while because I just wasn't feeling it, when I came back, it was like, boom! because no one had heard from me in a while. represent the sharpshooters out in candid ain't no time for semantics, y'all all in a panic''X Bandit is back and he's not fooling around. ''stay close, romantical, automated, mechanical, y'all thinking I cannot shoot. so ease up, please up, I switched the G's Up, Jesus, believe us. this for believers, smokin' the reefer, like wiz khalifa and mr. Scheifer, clean ya like a swiffer sweeper, yeah, y'all think I'm going easy, beast mode, "come get yo cheat code" nah, this is god mode, and only god knows, once I go chromatose, I'ma overdose, nah bitch I'm over those Yeah, Yeah! '' '' [Verse 2]:' '' ''I'm a survivor kill yo ass without tryna cut you like a piranha turn yo ass to lasagna, you keep playin' me, sayin' you gon' do something, I'm waiting see? or maybe you laggin' is it the latency?''Latency problems are known to cause lag. X Bandit is implying that you are lagging -- or slowing down -- like latency problems. ''come try me, I'm waitin' for it That last question was not rhetoric''As stated in earlier lines, X Bandit is back and he's not fooling around. He Demands respect, thus the play on words when he says the last question was not rhetoric. X Bandit: You don't answer a rhetorical question. If it's not rhetoric, you answer it. I want people to answer me because I demand respect. ''try me you'll be historic. go ahead and eat your porridge I'm hungry I'ma forridge cut you down like a forest, and just go for it. been there, prehistoric, know you waiting for the chorus''X Bandit: I like to freestyle and write rhymes with no hooks. I'm known for that. Therefore, people are usually waiting for the chorus. ''i'd say it was important''X Bandit: If the chorus was important in this song, i'd say it. But I've got other points to prove., knock ya down like randy orton, I'm deportin', Like Donald Trump'' look, nigga, I do the shit anonymous''X Bandit: I do the most shit and niggas don't even know..'' '' '' 3: Hated and Belated, felt deflated, look where I made it worked hard, stayed religious did my business, but I ain't had no witness''X Bandit: I feel like I did all this hard work for nothing -- no one hears it. But that's the whole point -- to get people to hear it. And there's only one way to get what you want.,'' I still give you my forgiveness on the track I'm so malicious killin' niggas my tradition''X Bandit implies he's been know to destroy average people when rapping or having rap battles..'' I'm so vicious I been whippin', cookin' in the kitchen, everybody bitchin' I been on a mission, switchin', money all up in my vision, groupin' up with my divison I'm just happy I'm still livin' age 9, I've been driven take time, my decision make lies, sacrilegious''X Bandit: A Lot of fake niggas and bitches lie. That's a sin. ''Take 5, go and listen make mine, so inquisitive snake by, so insidious''X Bandit implies he's been sneaking by the haters, like a ghost, which is a reference to the film insidious ''corner block, corner park''A reference to one of his earlier releases., bangin' out with brody,'' hangin' out with dope fiends, I blame it on the codeine. '' '' [Verse 4]: Coming by, I do not not wonder why in the middle like number 5''X Bandit: I feel like I've been stuck in a trap -- in the middle of all the action when I wasn't ready, and had shit handed to me without any gloves on. ''I ain't running, I stay straight and gun it, stacked up with four 'hunnids, keep it 100 so you know I love it. Why you blushin', why you rushin', why you fussin', been hotter than an oven''X Bandit cleverly uses the connotative phrase to imply that, since he is hotter than an oven, he makes you hot, which causes you to sweat. Blushing, rushing, and fussing, are known to cause you to sweat, or are attained by sweating, like blushing ''burnin' niggas up''Reference to last line., I'm a god no touchin''' no matter how you want it I stay straight and run it choppin' niggas like paul bunyan''The tale of paul bunyan was that paul bunyan was a lumberjack that could chop the most wood the fastest.,'' I'ma tell you something worked hard, been roughin' Do you notice something? ''this the end, no discussion.''X Bandit says that, since he's worked very hard during his time of inactivity, he asks if you've noticed anything -- such as improvement, and then interrupts by saying that he cannot be touched because of this improvement @2017 Genius Lyrics @2017 NMS Studios @2017 Genius Lyrics @2017 NMS Studios Category:X Bandit Songs Category:X Bandit Lyrics Category:Lyrics